Colleen
by Sn1963
Summary: This is my story of a Wentworth screw named Colleen Powell, played by Judith McGrath on the old Prisoner TV show. I hope you enjoy it


Colleen

Colleen Marie Heffernan was born on April 27 nineteen-forty-seven to Francis and Fiona Heffernan, she came into the world bald, but hair grew in place by the time the pretty blue-eyed baby turned six months old, she had an older brother Paddy two-years old. He loved the baby calling her Collie. When he turned three, he started calling her the right way, so it was Colleen.

Colleen started walking at age nine months and was talking by the time she turned one-year-old. The family lived in Melbourne Australia. Francis and Fiona were both born and reared in Dublin Ireland. They wanted to leave the country and moved soon before their son was born, he was automatically a citizen of Australia and his parents soon became citizens themselves. Colleen loved her big brother and followed him everywhere, he didn't mind because everyone loved the Heffernan children. When Colleen began school, she didn't cry or hang onto Mummy like some of the others did. She went straight in and introduced herself to her teacher Mr. Morris, whom the children called Sir, the women teachers were called Miss.

Colleen was a very smart child, but so was Paddy. They always brought home report cards that said Satisfactory in all subjects. By the time they made it to secondary school they were both straight A students. After graduating , Paddy fell in love with Sheena Logan and they married. After Colleen graduated, she went to the University of Melbourne, then while there, she met her husband to be, Patrick Powell. He also had blond hair and blue eyes. He was a year older than she and they got along very well together. After graduation, they married.

About two years after they married, a little girl was born to them, they named the beautiful baby girl Jennifer Elizabeth she was born on August 31, nineteen sixty eight. At first, the young couple struggled to keep a mortgage and a baby but Patrick got a raise and they moved from a small flat to a three bedroom home in a small neighborhood. As soon as Jennifer turned three, Colleen went to work in a prison as an officer, she made as much money as Patrick and they were finally keeping up with the bills. When Jennifer turned six, Colleen gave birth to a baby boy. They named this sweet baby Robert Francis Powell, he was born June 3, nineteen seventy two. Robert was also blond and blue-eyed.

Also like his sister, he walked at nine months and was also talking at one year. By then, Colleen had moved to a new prison by the time Jennifer was twelve and Robert was six, Colleen went to another prison, The prison was called Wentworth Detention Centre. When she arrived, they were also getting a brand new male prison officer named Jim Fletcher. The Governor of the prison was Erica Davidson, she was a kind woman, blond and blue eyed, she was in her late forties and was a divorcee. The deputy Governor was a woman named Vera Bennett. Vera was thirty years old with red golden hair and hazel eyes. She was a very bitter person, the reason she was this way was that her Mum, before she died of a heart attack. was very mean to her, she was a victim of child abuse, the abuse was emotional and verbal abuse.

Vera didn't have any confidence in herself at all the prisoners were very cruel to her and she was just as cruel to them. She had two boyfriends but they both used her and left her, she was heartbroken and was even more angry. Another officer at the prison was Meg Jackson. She was two years older than Colleen and was a widow, she had dark blond hair and green eyes. Her husband had been stabbed by one of the prisoners six months before she came to the prison, Meg was one of the nicest officers they had, she was friendly and all the women loved her.

Another officer there was Joyce Barry, she was forty years old and had brown hair and brown eyes that were magnified by thick glasses. She was married to a man named Norman, or Norm and they had an adopted son named James. He was twenty-three and was on his own now. The first male officer at Wentworth was James Fletcher, he liked to be called Jim, he was a handsome man , thirty five years old with brown hair and blue eyes. He was separated from his wife Lila, pronounced Leelah, and they had two young sons Andrew, age seven and Matthew, age five. The younger of the two had severe asthma and had to be taken to the hospital several times.

Just as Colleen was brought to Wentworth, a change in staff came and Jim was elected the new Deputy Governor, Vera was furious. The prisoners were Beatrice Smith or Bea, she was thirty five years old and had red hair and blue eyes. Bea had murdered her co worker who was a hair stylist as she was, the woman was seeing her husband Jack. She choked the woman and was in prison ten years for murder. They had a daughter named Debbie who was eight at the time her Mum went to prison, by the time Debbie was sixteen, her father brought another woman in the house, Debbie was devastated, she found a new bunch of mates and began using drugs, her choice was heroin. Jack threw the girl out of the house at age seventeen.

Bea got a visit from Debbie one day, the girl tearfully told her Mum what had happened. Bea told her to get some help, "But Mum, I want you!" the girl told her. Soon after the visit, Debbie overdosed and died. Bea was not allowed to go to the girls funeral. Bea was finally released from prison, she went to a nice hotel, stayed there overnight, went to a beauty salon, got her hair cut and fixed, her nails manicured, a facial and then went to a dress shop and bought herself a beautiful dress. She then went to a restaurant and bought herself a steak and some wine. After this, she visited an old friend and bought something from her. Then after this, she bought some beautiful flowers, got a taxi and went to visit Debbie's grave.

When she arrived there, she sobbed and said out loud, "Don't worry Debbie darling, I'm going to get back at your father." When she left the cemetery, she told the taxi driver to take her to her home. When she got there, she knocked at the door. A young woman that looked about twenty three answered the door. "Who are you?" she asked Bea. She looked at her and said. "So you're the one that came in huh? Just tell Jack that Bea's here." A minute later, Jack came to the door. He looked at Bea, who had got out the gift she had bought. "What are YOU doing here?" he asked Bea's blue eyes narrowed with fury and she said, "This is for Debbie you bastard!" She put a pistol to Jacks chest, shot and killed him. She then sat on the porch and waited for the police to come and collect her.

She went back to prison for a twenty-five year sentence for murder. Bea was what the prisoners called the top dog, she was the one that told all the women what to do. Another prisoner there was young Doreen Anderson, Doreen was twenty two years old with blond hair and blue eyes. She was a victim of severe child abuse. Her Mum Alice ran away when she was only four and her drunken father Henry bashed his little girl. The only time he was ever kind to her was when he was sober. He bought her a teddy bear when she was five. The bear was yellow and was loved very much. Doreen was shuttered from one place to the next. When she was eleven, she went to live with her auntie Rachel at her farm, she learned how to feed the chooks and milk the cows. She loved life on the farm. Her auntie died and again Doreen was homeless.

By the time the girl was sixteen, she took up with a young man named Eric and he got her pregnant, then ran her off. Doreen gave birth to a baby girl, then gave her up for adoption because she couldn't care for a baby. She then began her life of crime, thefts and forgery, it landed her in prison. She got out at age seventeen, but met up with another woman named Frieda Joan Doyle. Frankie as she was called was called was two years younger than she. They became a team robbing and stealing, they went to prison together. One afternoon, Frankie's younger brother Gary or Gazza as he was called came to see his big sister. The boy was sixteen and had red hair and blue eyes.

He was telling Frankie that he was getting a farm and wanted her to go with him when she got out. Frankie was nicer to all the women, the a month later, Gary was killed when a farm tractor overturned and rolled over on him, he lived about four hours, by the time they got Frankie to the hospital, Gary died. Frankie, who couldn't read properly was not informed so the telegram she received was finally read by an older women at the prison at the time named Jeanne Brooks, or Mum as the other women called her. Frankie went berserk, destroying the prison block's recreation room, breaking the television, destroying the tables and chairs and tearing all the posters and pictures the women had. She then broke down in tears

Three days later, she threatened to jump off the prisons roof fifteen stories high, another prisoner named Karen Travers, who was there for stabbing her husband talked her down, Frankie sobbed into the arms of Karen and finally let her learn her how to read. As they were reading one day, Frankie, who was gay, kissed Karen, she reacted by slapping Frankie. She angrily left the room and told Doreen they were going to leave. They escaped through a fence, lived on the streets for two weeks until Frankie was shot by a policeman. The bullet went straight to Frankie's chest, she died almost instantly, Doreen screamed, sobbed and then ran away, she walked back to the prison, became bitter and mean and then after Erica Davidson had a talk with her, she sobbed and said she was sorry the way she treated the others, washed her hair which she hadn't washed or showered and showered after three weeks.

The oldest prisoner there was Elizabeth Josephine Birdsworth. Or Lizzie as she was called. Lizzie was seventy one years old with black hair that was turning gray and gray eyes. Lizzie was wrinkled and wise also. She was in prison for poisoning half a dozen shearers. Before this happened, her three children were taken away from her. A daughter named Marcia and two sons, Arthur and Gerald. The poor woman had lost two of her children, a baby girl she named Donna ,was killed during WWII during a bomb dropping and another son died from pneumonia at age four, his name was Theodore. The family was living in England at the time. The soon left that sad country and moved to Australia.

Before Colleen came, Karen got another trial and was released because she was declared innocent by reason of temporary insanity her husband had forced her to get an abortion and he was cheating on her, He was also on drugs and was bashing her. Karen had once been engaged to the prison's doctor Greg Miller, he was a very handsome man thirty years old with brown hair and blue eyes, Greg was born and reared in England, Karen was also from England, Karen had been his first love, Karen was twenty three years old. She had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. It was soon after that Greg and Karen got together again and soon married. Greg was at the prison and was also running his own practice.

Soon after they married, the couple moved to Queensland. As life went on people came and went at the prison. Jim's wife and two sons were killed when a home made bomb went off and later on Meg remarried another man named Bob Morris and she was now Meg Morris. One of the prisoners , named Judy Bryant deliberately put herself in prison because her girlfriend Sharon Gilmour was there for drug possession . Right after she got there, a new male officer named John Stewart, or Jock as he was called arrived. He was from Scotland and spoke with a burr. The women found out soon after he arrived that he was sadistic. He slapped the newly married Doreen Burns after she refused to give him money for the house and land her late Mum gave Doreen soon after she reunited with her. Sharon overheard and saw the slap and threatened to tell Mrs. Davidson, Jock then threw Sharon down the stairs. Vera found her at the bottom, her neck was broken and she was dead.

Judy was out for revenge. The prison had a panto for some children and invited families to the prison for the program. Before this took place, Lizzie found a book with the history of the town where the prison was it talked about the prison having underground drains but before it had wines cellars underneath. They got the idea of finding the cellars and sent a young prisoner named Heather Trapp, or Mouse as she was nicknamed down in the tunnel. She came back up and told the women there was nothing down there but drainage systems but she found an opening about a mile underground. It would lead the women to freedom. Judy, Mouse, Doreen, Lizzie and another woman named Irene were going to try to escape and leave.

The panto for the children was a success and after it was over, the women went down inside the tunnel. Bea heard that Lizzie was going and she tried to go and discourage her from leaving. Another prisoner, a woman named Anne Griffith, who was a mentally disturbed woman tried to trap Bea down the tunnel by putting boulders down on top of the lid that covered the drainage system. While down there. Irene grabbed a drain pipe and it was rusted and it collapsed and the drainage system fell, killing Irene and trapping Bea, Doreen and Lizzie on one side and Judy and Mouse on the other. Mouse and Judy made it to the entrance of the drainage system and got out, but the other three were trapped inside the tunnel for over twelve hours. After Mouse was recaptured, she told them about Doreen, Bea and Lizzie. They were rescued.

Soon after Bea was knocked unconscious during a fight in the dining room, later she was also injured in the head after they moved her to Barn Hurst prison. After she tried choking one of the prisoners that had been in Wentworth before . Marie Winter, who had drugged Bea with some soup full of mushrooms. They sent her back to Wentworth. A new male officer had joined the prison, his name was Terry Harrison, he was a handsome man with brown hair and brown eyes. Judy had been recaptured soon after her escape also. Soon after he arrived, Terry and Vera became a couple. Bea never got to meet him at first, But on the way back to Wentworth, the van carrying her and three policewomen were ran off the road and the van flipped on it's side. Two of the policewomen were killed instantly and Bea was knocked unconscious again. But when she came to. She wondered onto a bridge and a woman picked her up. She told the woman that she was Beatrice Smith and that she needed to get home to her husband and little girl Debbie. Bea had amnesia. The woman took her to her home where she tried to go inside, a woman came out and told her she was living there and she had never heard of the Smith family. A confused Bea walked the streets, trying to find someone she knew, she then remembered a woman named Mum.

She remembered a flat and a number, as she kept walking, she made it to Mums flat very late that night. Mum let her in, saw that there was something very wrong with her and put her to bed in a spare room. The next day, she gave Bea some breakfast and something for her head it was bruised and she had a headache. She told Mum she was going to get Debbie from school. She thought that it was ten years earlier and Debbie was an eight year old. When she went to the school, a woman told her there was no child named Debbie Smith in grade three. Mum broke the news to her about Jack and Debbie, Bea burst into tears and hysterically sobbed in Mums arms.

The police found Bea and took her back to prison, along with Mum for keeping her there. Bea was scared witless, she cowered and called Vera "Miss" The next day, they put both Bea and Mum in the prison laundry, Doreen thought Bea was joking, but Judy knew something was wrong with Bea, so did Lizzie. Margo Gaffney a recent prisoner began baiting Mum. Bea went berserk, she started choking Margo, but she saw another woman, her co worker as she was choking Margo, she stopped, screamed "NO!" and ran into the corridor in tears. Terry found her at the prison doors in a sobbing heap on the floor. He tried calming her down by getting Meg to take her outside. Bea calmed down and told Meg what was going on, Meg told Erica that Bea was suffering from amnesia. They had to reintroduce her to the others.

The next few days were hard for Bea, and Mum, she was suffering from diabetes and needed her pills, They had to release Mum because she was sick. Bea was locked up in a dark cell, she then began having memories flooding in her head. She remembered who she was. As Margo came to laugh at her, she grabbed her by the collar and told her she would kill her. Margo knew then that Bea was back. Bea played amnesiac for a week because she could be released on account of being innocent due to her amnesia. She talked to a psychiatrist, sobbing about her daughter. Soon after, Vera Bennett knew she was faking and told Erica, Bea never got to claim her innocence.

Meanwhile, Vera tried to get the Governor position at Barn Hurst prison, and she also became engaged to Terry. He didn't want her to get the position and she wanted it, she tried breaking up with him and the two got into an argument. She had no ides that Terry was in a mob group. That evening, one day before Vera was to leave Wentworth, They couple stood outside the bus stop next to the prison arguing, a car stopped and a shot rang out, Terry tried to shield Vera and fell into her. She rolled him off and saw her uniform was covered in blood, But she was not injured, Terry didn't get that lucky, he was dead. A stunned Vera walked into the prison and told Jim "Terry's been shot." after the police came and talked to Vera as did Jack Grace, a detective, Vera went to Meg's office. She was a new detention officer Meg was startled to hear Vera calmly tell her what had happened. "They say I should be in hysterics, but I'm not." Then Vera shuddered and said "Oh Meg! Terry's DEAD!" she them burst into hysterical tears and sobbed in Megs arms. Meg took Vera to her house and Bob called the doctor, he gave her some pills to help her sleep and she stayed at the Morris house all night.

The next day the staff was shocked to hear of Terry's death along with the other women. It was also Vera's last day at Wentworth. They had planned on giving her a party, The other women were also having a party, but for a different reason, Lizzie had fallen in love with a sweet elderly gentleman named Sid Humphries. She had a heart attack seven months earlier and Colleen's neighbor Sid came to the prison as a handyman. He fixed the prisoners television, They had an older television, black and white that they had before they got the color TV that Frankie destroyed. Lizzie struck up a conversation with Sid and the two began taking walks in the garden, He saved Lizzie from dying and she was also very depressed.

Then about three months after they met, Colleen knocked at Sid's door one morning to ask him if he was ready to go to work, she found him in the floor of his kitchen, she called an ambulance but preformed CPR before. Sid suffered a stroke. He was in the hospital, he couldn't speak and became depressed. Erica gave Lizzie permission to go see him in the hospital and later on she got permission to go to his home to care for him during the day. He got out of his depression and proposed to Lizzie. One evening, before she was about to leave for the prison, Sid lay on his lounging chair for a nap. Lizzie went into the kitchen to fix him a bite to eat, when she returned to the room to wake Sid, she saw he had died in his sleep.

A heartbroken Lizzie called Erica and she drove to Sid's and stayed with Lizzie and Sid until the coroner came. That night. Lizzie cried quietly in bed. The day Vera was leaving the women were giving Sid a wake, Erica let them have lemonade and soft drinks and sandwiches, they also were dancing and singing in memory of Sid, As Vera came in Lizzie came to her and told her "I'm sorry Miss Bennett about Mister Harrison I know how you feel, I also wish you weren't leaving here. I'm going to miss you." Vera smiled and told Lizzie "Thank you Lizzie' I'll miss you too." Mouse told Vera she would also miss her. She told her she would miss her also. But the other women were also celebrating because she was leaving.

Vera Bennett left Wentworth without even going to her farewell party, she had overheard Colleen and another screw talking about how they felt sorry for her. Life after Vera Bennett was strange. Jim Fletcher was about to leave the prison also and there was going to be a vacancy in the Deputy Governor position, and also Meg was coming back as a screw again. Colleen was told that Meg was coming back as a full salaried officer as she was before she left and her tenure was back as the same. This made Colleen very angry. She took her frustrations out on a woman that was new to the prison, her name was Alison Page. Alison worked in the receiving office and she gathered files and typed and things. One afternoon, Alison received some terrible news, her husband Don injured his back so severely that he was to stay in the hospital for three months, and their children Christopher fifteen and daughter Susan, age nine were going to be taken to a home.

Colleen found Alison lying in her cell in tears. Colleen didn't see her face as Meg told her about her husband so she came rushing into Alison's cell. "Page what are you doing?" Alison looked up, eyes sopping wet, "I can't be seen in the reception office crying." Colleen furiously told her "Get UP Page! If you don't I'm going to make that you don't get out of here for ANOTHER six months!" Alison screamed "NO! Please Mrs. Powell! Don't do that!" In her hysterics she pushed Colleen to the wall. Colleen angrily told her "Now you did it! You really WILL stay here another six months for striking an officer!"

Poor Alison sobbed and screamed "Please don't do that to me Mrs. Powell! My children can't go to a home." Colleen was overheard by Doreen and Bea, as a way to get back at Colleen, they ignored all her commands That afternoon in the laundry, they told her if she told Mrs. Davidson about the incident they would make sure she would be transferred to Barn Hurst "Then you'd be under Miss Bennett all over again." Bea told her. Colleen was so angry and upset. She was also very frustrated. Her life at home wasn't very happy at the time, her husband was on short time at his work and she was basically the only bread winner.

She was torn up inside she couldn't release her frustrations. Colleen went onto the top floor, which was isolation, nobody was there. She went into an empty cell, shut the door, then began screaming as loud as she could, she beat the walls and pounded on the bed. The tears began to gush from her eyes. She lay on the bed and sobbed, after ten minutes of this, she was totally worn out. She washed her face and dried it on a towel and walked downstairs. She took a deep breath and felt so good again that she almost laughed at Lizzie saying something funny to Doreen.

She went to Alison and told her she wasn't going to say anything to Mrs. Davidson, she then went into the office and got release forms for her, so she could go home and take care of her children, they were the exact same ages as Jennifer and Robert and she couldn't imagine not having her babies at home with her. A very happy Alison was driven home by Meg Morris. A woman from the PRG was there, caring for Chris and Susan, her name was Myra Desmond, she had two children, Peter, sixteen and Kaye, thirteen. A day later, the prison got two new officers, Steve Falkner, a very handsome young man, only twenty-four with brown hair and brown eyes, and a young woman named Janet Conway, she was twenty-seven with dark red hair and green eyes. They also got three new prisoners. A young girl named Susan Driscoll. She was only sixteen and had blond hair and blue eyes, she was in for running away from a juvenile home, then there was Sandy Edwards, she was twenty-four with black hair and brown eyes, she had murdered a man, then there was Kate Peterson, aged thirty; she was also in for murder and medical fraud. She was blond and green eyed. Susan tried to put up a front, but that night she cried herself to sleep. They put her into Bea's cell so she could care for the frightened girl.

They put Sandy into Doreen's cell she told her about her husband also being in prison. Doreen told Sandy about her situation. Kate was put into Judy Bryant's cell. She diagnosed Judy's heart murmur and her other heart problem, They took Judy to the hospital and put a pacemaker inside her chest. Mrs. Davidson called both Meg and Colleen into the office. I'm going to give one of you ladies some good news, I'm giving the Deputy Governor position to Meg Morris." Meg told her "Please Mrs. Davison, I don't want it." She told her that Bob left her because he didn't like her being a screw and he found another woman.

A few days later Erica gave the job to Colleen, she was thankful because she would be making more money. Meanwhile, Kate got some visitors, her Mum and her little three-year-old son Gerard. He was a handsome little fellow with blond hair and blue eyes and her Mum was tall with brown hair and gray eyes. She talked to her Mum but completely ignored the sweet little boy, who played with a car he brought, she never even kissed the child goodbye as they were leaving.

Lizzie saw this and it disturbed her, Kate told her to mind her own business after she asked her about the child. Sandy tried to get Steve to sleep with her, he did eventually, then Kate began getting very strange, she started doing crazy things and then began terrorizing the other women. She confronted Sandy one afternoon and Sandy disappeared. Then one evening, she tried to choke Judy. Meg and Steve found her and grabbed her, she screamed and cursed all the way to solitary confinement. In the middle of the night, the whole prison cell was awoke to hear screaming. Steve and Meg ran to solitary confinement. In her cell, Kate was talking out of her head "You're a bad boy Conrad! As Steve opened the spy hole she was talking loudly , "I hear a clock inside my head and it's going tick, tick, tick' tick, tick 'tick, TICK, TICK, TICK! NEVER STOPPING NEVER STOPPING EVER!" she saw Steve and threw the cot at the spy hole and screamed "Get out of here Conrad you little WORM!"

The next morning, they were prepared to take Kate to a hospital for the criminally insane. She hadn't touched her breakfast. As they came to get her she was in the solitary cell talking to herself. She was diagnosing things to her imaginary patients. As Meg came to get her she told her "You're to come with me Kate, you're going into hospital." Kate smiled, as she was led outside, the other women baited and laughed at the woman. She was driven away. Meanwhile, Susan, or Suzy as she liked to be called tried escaping again and again, once she tried to escape though the air ducts. They were trying to clean the ducts and she heard the men talking about putting poison into the ducts to clean them out, in her terror, Suzy screamed loudly, it echoed and Colleen heard her. "OH MY GOD! Get her out!" she screamed.

They opened a duct opening and got the child out, then a few days later she tried to run away again, this time inside a trash dumpster. Colleen pulled her out and told her to shower, after the child showered Colleen sat down and talked to her. She told her firmly "I don't know what to do with you Suzy! That could have crushed you , did you know that?" I like you and I want you to stay here until your sentence is complete." Suzy hugged Colleen and promised to do what she told her to. One afternoon, they got a new officer, she was from Queensland and her name was Joan Ferguson. Joan arrived the next day, she was a very tall woman with brown hair and green eyes.

She started out her stay by giving Doreen Burns a gloved body search, Doreen cringed as her breasts and privates were groped by the woman. She thought she would throw up. Then a few days later, another former inmate named Chrissie Latham came back, she had a long history with the prison, it was she that had killed Bill Jackson, Megs first husband, then Meg was very bitter and hateful to all the women, then calmed down, then six months later Chrissie was returned from Barn Hurst, she was pregnant from one of the male prisoners. Meg was bitter and mean to Chrissie, but Chrissie told her about her horrible childhood, her father was a molester, raping Chrissie at age 12. Her Mum was a drunk "You know what she did after I got the nerve to tell her what dead old Dad did to me? She told me have a drink! Have a drink! I was thirteen years old Mrs. Jackson!" This baby won't be molested by her father, I know it's a girl." Meg felt remorse for the girl, she apologized to Meg and told her she was sorry for stabbing Bill, "He told me he was loyal to you Mrs. Jackson." The baby, who was named Elizabeth for Lizzie was born early, but finally got to come home to join her Mummy. Later on Elizabeth was hospitalized for asthma and pneumonia.

Doreen Burns, who had been released was working at the hospital in the children's ward, she saw Elizabeth and overheard the sisters talking about how they hoped baby Elizabeth would be taken away from her unfit Mum. Doreen had recently lost a baby and her heart was breaking, she would care for Elizabeth until Chrissie got out, she took the eleven-month-old out of the hospital and took her home. A few days later, after Elizabeth was reported missing, Doreen rushed the baby back to the hospital. She was then put back inside Wentworth, Chrissie was ready to bash the girl, but Doreen tearfully told her what she done and why, Chrissie burst into tears and forgave Doreen.

Elizabeth was with her uncle and auntie until Chrissie was released, then Chrissie tried to leave the state with Elizabeth. Brenda, Chrissie's sister-in-law called the police, they went straight to the airport and arrested Chrissie and Elizabeth was taken back to her Auntie Brenda. A week after Chrissie was returned to prison, she tried to hit Joan after she lied about letting Elizabeth come to visit, Joan kicked and bashed Chrissie so severely that Chrissie was in the prison hospital for two weeks. Suzy Driscoll agreed to go to stay at a woman that was in prison's home in the country, she was going to be adopted because the woman loved Suzy and she introduced her to her husband and little boy. Suzy was going to be okay.

One afternoon, Jennifer informed Colleen that she was going to a friends house, she kissed her Mum and her Dad and left the house. That night she didn't return for tea, Colleen and Patrick were getting worried. The she was gone all night. The next day, they called the police. Robert told them he saw a sports car in the alley they car was reported stolen and the two men that done it had also robbed a back and murdered two people and stole twenty-five-thousand dollars. Robert said that was the last place he saw Jennifer. The next day, Colleen who had no sleep or was unable to eat, came to work. She went into the staff room and cried. Lizzie saw her and told all the women. Then Mrs. Davidson who knew about the abduction found Colleen sobbing into the door of her locker, "Go home Colleen, you're in no shape to be here and the women will see this and bother you."

They found out about the abduction through the radio. They felt sorry for Colleen. Three days later, the police called them, Jennifer turned up at a police department a hundred miles away, bruised and bashed. They had examined her and found out that she had been raped by the man. They went to the hospital and cried as they saw their baby girl bruised and bleeding. A few days later, the mans wife Carol was brought to the prison, she had shot and killed her husband, he had knocked her out and after raping Jennifer, she found out, as they escaped they went to a cheap motel and that night, after he fell asleep, Carol killed him. Colleen tried to make it hard for Carol, but Jennifer told her that Carol helped her.

Colleen testified for Carol's defense and they released her. One afternoon, the prison caught fire and the women were transferred to another prison, one women never made it out was Heather Trapp or Mouse, she was killed. The women went o a men's prison and separated. Then Lizzie got to cook and the men gave her some home made booze. As soon as the prison was rebuilt they went back with twelve hot water bottles filled with the booze. Joan found the booze and poured it all out.

After Steve and Janet left the prison, they got another new officer, his name was Rick Manning, He was a handsome man, thirty-seven years old with brown curly hair and brown eyes. He was a detective before he came to the prison. Meanwhile, Judy Bryant had been released and was the owner of a half way house, the place was named Driscoll House from Suzy Driscoll. She teamed up with a friend she met on the outside named Wally Wallace a man in his early forties with a daughter named Mickey.

One afternoon, a young woman, twenty-three came to the half way house. Her name was Sandra Mason. They found out later that she was using several last names and she liked being called Pixie, She had blond hair and green eyes and she was a breath of fresh air to the house. Meanwhile, the prison got five new prisoners. Bea Smith was taken away and put into Barn Hurst by Joan, and there were others that came. One was Cass Parker, she was a country girl, and had came from Barn Hurst. She had killed a screw that was harassing her and molesting other women. She was thirty with brown hair and green eyes, and another prisoner was Bobbie Mitchell, she was only seventeen with blond hair and hazel eyes, she was there for prostitution and theft and forgery, another woman that was there was nineteen-year-old Rebecca Keen, she was brought in for robbery, and was involved in a car crash that killed her brother. Rebecca had short brown hair and blue eyes, another women was Minnie Donavan, she was forty-five with brown hair and brown eyes, she was there for theft, alcohol and drug charges and Sonia Stevens, Sonia was there for murder, she lost her baby and killed a man. Sonia had blond hair and blue-green eyes.

One afternoon, a former prisoner, Hazel Kent came back to Driscoll House, she was suffering from alcoholism Judy got her help, then later on, she came back, she told Judy she had a brain tumor, Her vision left and she suffered from severe headaches. She could take no more and begged Judy to help her die. Judy gave her a bottle of morphine and Hazel took the entire bottle, She died and Judy was found after she ran away. She returned to prison for murder. The other women were very upset about Jude being there. Soon after this happened, the prison got a new Governor, her name was Ann Reynolds, Ann was forty two and had brown hair and brown eyes. She was a widow and a mother of an eighteen-year-old son named Paul and a twenty-year-old daughter named Pippa.

At first, she tried too hard and Colleen didn't like her, but her friendly nature came out and she was loved just as much as Erica had. Wally met Ann and the two fell in love. Soon after, Ann found out she had cancer of the breast and had a mastectomy. At first she was bitter and wouldn't let Wally comfort her, but after she broke down in tears, she let Wally come back to her. Meg and Colleen were very supportive. One afternoon, Pixie Mason was brought to prison. She was to serve a five-year-sentence for bigamy and fraud.

There were men that were trying to get in and kill Sonia, her mobster husband tried to help her by using Rick, one day a man told Rick to leave Sonia alone or he would regret it. They told Rick to stay in the prison. After they captured who they thought was the one that harassed Rick, he went back home. One day, Patrick told Rick he could fix his car because it had something wrong with the starter. So the morning Colleen and Rick were supposed to go with a group of the women for a singing contest. The women received a player piano from and elderly man that came to the prison before he retired. His name was Stan Dobson. Bobbie liked him and called him Stan the man.

That morning, the Powell's drove to Rick's house and Colleen kissed her family goodbye. Jennifer was now sixteen and could drive, she promised her Mum she would buy some food to cook for tea that evening and Robert was now ten, he was playing football at school. As Colleen walked in Rick's house, he was on the telephone, then he abruptly dropped the phone, ran to the door screaming "PATRICK!" but before he could yell again a horrible explosion mangled and burned Rick's car killing Colleen's entire family. "NO!" Colleen sobbed and screamed.

The next few days were a blur to Colleen, she went through the motions of a funeral and all the arrangements, Then she moved temporarily in with Meg. In the meantime, Doreen Burns returned to prison, she didn't want to marry a foreigner so she got herself put into prison for assaulting a police officer with a picket sign. She was devastated to learn Colleen's family had been killed, Colleen almost broke down in tears after reading a card Doreen gave her. She began drinking, she started out with brandy, then started drinking Vodka after a man told her you couldn't small vodka on your breath. She put some in a flask and took it to work, Doreen saw her drinking and saw the flask dropped, she picked it up and gave it back to Colleen, later on Ann caught Colleen with the flask and had a serious talk with her. Colleen stopped drinking there and then.

Meanwhile, she sold her house because she couldn't live there with the memories. After she sold it, she told Ann and Meg she was going on a round-the-world trip, she invited Meg to come along with her, but Meg couldn't. The women tearfully wished Colleen the best of luck. Colleen went to London, France ,Italy and Israel, then she went back to Australia. After she rented a flat, she decided to go to Hawaii. When she arrived, she fell in love with the place. She stayed a while, met a man that she had dated back in school His name was David Garrison. The two fell in love all over. They moved back to Australia and remarried. They lived in Melbourne and Colleen at age thirty nine, found out she was going to have a baby. In July of 1985 she gave birth to a seven pound seven ounce baby girl. They named her Elizabeth Josephine Garrison.

Colleen got letters from various people that she knew. From former prisoner Bobbie Mitchell, she learned that her friend Meg had been brutally raped, then both she and Ann had been held hostage in an old warehouse for three days with no food or water, Meg had been cut so severely that she almost bled to death, and the man that took them slapped her and then he ran in the warehouse that he booby trapped and fell and broke his neck and died. Then after the police found the two of them the building blew up, Injuring Ann even more, They rushed them to the hospital where they both stayed for two weeks. Meg found out that she was pregnant, It was a result of the rape.

She was going to have the baby and either give it up or raise it, but she had to have an operation that killed the baby. Then she got a letter from Meg. She had written that they got a new screw that was very cruel and he brutally bashed both the women and they got three male prisoners from Woodridge. One of the prisoners Frank Burke, was a known serial rapist, he raped Pixie Mason and the poor girl went into shock, they had to take her to a hospital for mental patients. She couldn't talk or cry, just stared. Then she wrote to her that Judy Bryant had finally gotten out and went to see her. The poor girl burst into tears and sobbed in Judy's arms, she had gotten better.

Then she wrote to tell her some good news. Her son Marty had applied to work at Wentworth. He was loved by all the women as much as she was. Ann had gotten engaged to a nice man named Dan Moulton. And still there was the best news. Joan Ferguson was now herself a criminal. She took a prisoner named Rita Connors that was sick with cancer to her chemotherapy treatment and talked her into stealing $500.000 dollars from a loan company, hidden the money in the women's toilets and the next morning, Joan went to work as usual and found out the woman had died in the night.

She then went to the place and pretended to need a loan, excused herself to the toilet, took the money that Rita, had hidden, and tried to leave with a duffel bag with the stolen money. They brought her to Wentworth and put her in the solitary. That night, the women heard that she was there and they all got together and shouted "Ferguson, Ferguson" then to her complete surprise, Rita, who was very much alive, brought her meal. The next day, they moved Joan to another prison, all the women went outside to see them move her. They all shouted for joy, the women that had bashed them, gave them body searches and made their lives a living hell for five years was finally gone.

Colleen really wanted to go back to Wentworth. She applied to work as an officer and got the job. The first day, after arriving Meg gave her a big hug, Ann shook her hand and told her she was so very glad to see her. Marty told her hello, so did another familiar man. Dennis Cruikshank he had been shot in both knees by the insane Frank Burke a few years earlier, but was now walking with the help of braces. He and Meg had married earlier that year and Meg was happy for the first time since she was married to Bob.

Colleen's little girl Elizabeth was a sweet little thing, she had dimples and her blond hair was full of curls. Then Meg, who had turned forty four found out she was pregnant also. She gave birth to a beautiful baby girl also, They named the baby Brittany Ann.


End file.
